


Truth or Dare: Annie & Ty one shot

by CassieJohnson05



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: Gabe dares Ty to kiss Annie during a game of Truth or Dare. Will Gabe’s plan work to get Ty to realize his feelings for Annie?  Or will the plan backfire?
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/ Ty Townsend, Ty Townsend/ Annie Sullivan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Truth or Dare: Annie & Ty one shot

Things between Ty and Annie have been a little strained between the drunken kiss to Ty dating CeCe or whatever he was doing. He missed those stupid memes she’d send him, but more than anything Ty missed his friendship with Annie. Annie avoided Ty every chance she could. Even during Margarita nights that their moms and Aunt Helen had, she would make up some ridiculous excuse so she wouldn’t have to go over to the Townsend residence. 

Ty sighed as he saw Annie talking to Natalie. He knew he needed to try to talk to her again. He watched as Natalie walked away, giving him the perfect opportunity to talk to Annie. He took a deep breath as he walked over to Annie’s locker. Her back was turned to him so she didn’t see him heading in her direction.

“Annie, we need to talk.” Ty said as Annie turned around to see the person she has attempted to avoid for the last couple of weeks.

“I can’t. I have to get home. I’m sorry.” Annie made up some ridiculous excuse as she tried to move by him.

“Please. I can give you a ride home.” Ty pleaded as he was desperate, he needed her forgiveness more than anything. 

“I’m good. I can walk.” Annie groaned because as soon as she said that it started to down pour outside. Now she was stuck getting a ride home from him.

“Looks like you don’t have a choice now. Come on.” Ty said as he was smiling on the inside at the fact he was given a chance to finally talk to Annie without her running away from him.

“I guess I don’t.” 

Ty and Annie made their way to his car in the pouring rain. She didn’t say a single word to him. Ty wanted to say something anything but nothing came out. Annie quickly got into the car as Ty threw his bag in the back. “I can throw your bag in the back if you’d like.” Ty offered trying to make small talk. 

“I’m good. Thank you.”

“Alright.” Ty said as he put the key in the ignition. He glanced over in Annie’s direction who was looking out the window. 

Ty began the drive to Annie’s house. He could tell that Annie couldn’t wait to get out of the car. “Since you’ve got sometime now, can we please talk?” Ty said as he hoped she wouldn’t blow him off again.

“Do I have a choice?” 

“At this point? No. You’re kind of stuck.” Ty chuckled.

“What do you want?”

“I want to apologize. I’m sorry about everything that went down. I never meant for your voice message to get out. I should have found you as soon as it happened. I never meant to humiliate you, Annie.”

“But you did. You humiliated me more than I’ve ever been humiliated. This time was more humiliating than the time on the playground when I fell and smacked my head; which then caused every kid to laugh at me because not only did they see me fall and hit my head they saw my little pony underwear.” Annie said as she let out a small smile thinking about that humiliating time but Ty came to her rescue like he had done so many times over the years.

“I’m sorry. I remember that day. I remember how embarrassed you were. I remember coming to your defense. If I had to do it all over again I would.” Ty smirked. “But you have to believe me if I could go back and change what would have happened I would. Unfortunately, I can’t do that Annie. I just want to put that behind us. I need my friend back, please.”

“You’ve always had my back from day one.” Annie smiled who was now looking in Ty’s direction. She noticed that he just pulled into her driveway. “I miss sending you those stupid memes.” She confessed. 

“I miss getting those stupid memes. I’ve thought about trying to text you a stupid meme but I knew you wouldn’t respond so I didn’t see the point. I know how much I hurt you and I can’t change what happened. I miss you so much, Annie.”

“I missed you too.”

“Can we be friends again?”

“I don’t know, Ty.” Annie hesitated as she was scared she’d hurt him but nothing could compare to the hurt she felt. 

“I understand that you’re hesitant. Since our moms and Aunt Helen are going away for the weekend, Gabe talked me into having a small party tomorrow night, you should come. You can bring Natalie with you.” Ty smiled as he hoped she’d say she’d come.

“I’ll be there. Thanks for the ride home. I appreciate it.” Annie said as she started to open the door, but Ty stopped her by grabbing her hand. She felt as if there was something there as she felt his hand against hers. Annie could tell by the look on Ty’s face that he felt the same thing but she decided to shake it off.

“Wait! Can you send me a stupid meme? I’ve been dying without them.”

“Sure! I’ll see what I can do. See you tomorrow night at the party.” 

“I’ll be seeing you, Annabelle.” Ty smiled as he watched Annie run into her house before she got soaked. 

Annie informed Natalie that they were invited to a party at Tyler Townsend’s house. Natalie was concerned that Annie would just be humiliated by Ty again. She knew how Annie felt about him. Natalie voiced her thoughts about everything. 

“Natalie, I know you’re worried but Ty and I are finally in a good place. Going to his party would be the first step in the right direction in getting my friendship back with him. I need you there. I don’t want to have to deal with CeCe all by myself. Please say you’ll come.” Annie pouted as she looked at her friend.

“Fine, I’ll go. I’ll pick you up at 7 sharp.” 

“Thank you. Thank you.” Annie squealed as she hugged Natalie.

Natalie was right on time when it came to picking up Annie, so they could head to Ty’s house. Annie felt nervous and she had no idea why. It’s not like she had never been to the Townsend residence. She would go over there quite a bit before everything that happened. Annie didn’t say anything as she got out of the car and headed to the front door. Natalie stood behind her as she knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer.

“Why are you knocking?” Natalie whispered.

“I can’t just enter his house, it’s not like we’ve been on the best of terms.” Annie responded and then the door opened.

Ty opened the door and couldn’t help but smile that it was Annie standing there. He felt a sense of relief that she decided to show up. If he was being honest he was worried that she wouldn’t come. Of course he wouldn’t blame her if she decided to skip his party. Ty noticed that Annie smiled back at him causing him to smile even bigger.

“Hey!” Ty smiled as he saw that she brought Natalie with her. “Come on in.” Ty pulled Annie in for a hug. Annie wrapped her arms around him as they hugged. “I’m glad you came.” He whispered causing her body to shiver.

“Hi!” Annie said as she felt Ty break from their embrace leaving her disappointed it was over.

“Glad you could make it, Natalie.” Ty said as he didn’t want her thinking he wouldn’t acknowledge her presence.

“Well, I couldn’t let Annie come alone. This really isn’t her scene.” 

“Understandable. Make yourselves comfortable. Annie, you know where everything is. I gotta go make sure the guys don’t break anything.”

“Okay.”

“Annie, I’m really glad you decided to come.” Ty smiled as he started to walk away.

“Me too. “ Annie whispered as she didn’t need him hearing her say that. She looked over at Natalie who just shook her head at her. “What?”

“You’ve got it bad.”

“No I don’t. We’re just friends and besides he’s dating CeCe.” 

“Not for long. I saw how he was looking at you. He likes you.”

“Come on, let’s go to the kitchen.” Annie said as she rolled her eyes pulling Natalie to the kitchen. 

As Annie and Natalie made their way into the kitchen, they saw that CeCe was staring at them. Annie didn’t bother to show CeCe any signs of weakness. Natalie felt the need to shoot daggers directed in CeCe’s direction letting her know she saw her. Annie pulled out two waters from the refrigerator handing one to Natalie. 

Annie stayed mostly in the kitchen conversing with Natalie, Kyle and Nellie who were basically the only people Annie cared to talk to; even though she’d give anything to speak with Ty but she wasn’t about to get involved with the others, especially CeCe. Annie knew that it would just turn into a disaster if she did. She watched Gabe enter the kitchen with some girl she didn’t know. Gabe made his way over to her with a water in hand.

“Hi Annie. It has been awhile. It’s good to see you.” Gabe smiled.

“You too Gabe.” 

“You should join us in the living room, we’re about to play a game. It’s gonna be fun.” Gabe said as he started to make his way back to the others.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Natalie whispered to Annie as she knew nothing good was going to come of it. 

“It’s not like I’m drinking. It’ll be fine.” Annie said as she took a deep breath before making her way into the living room where Ty, Gabe and the others were.

Natalie followed Annie as did Kyle and Nellie. They couldn’t leave her alone especially with people like CeCe and Jackson. There’s no telling what would happen if they did. Gabe looked up as he saw Annie and the others standing there.

“Wonderful y’all decided to join. Take a seat. We’re gonna play Truth or Dare.” Gabe chuckled as he saw the horror of looks on the group’s faces.

“This isn’t gonna go well, Annie. We should just leave. Trust me.” Natalie whispered as she knew this was a terrible idea. 

“I’m not drinking so I think I’ll be good.” Annie said as she ignored Natalie’s comments making her way over to an empty spot.

“You’ll thank me later, man.” Gabe said as he had a plan for his best friend to admit his feelings for Annie. 

“What are you talking about?” Ty asked as he was completely clueless as to what Gabe was up to. 

“You’ll see.” 

Annie, Natalie, Kyle and Nellie all found places to sit. Annie was sitting across from Ty who was sitting next to CeCe and Gabe. Kyle was sitting next to Jackson who had Nellie sitting on the other side of him. Natalie was sitting next to Luke, Ty’s other friend from the team. 

“Let’s get started, shall we?” Gabe smirked as he was about to put his plan into motion. “Since this is Ty’s party, he gets to go first. Truth or Dare?” Gabe asked as he hoped he would pick dare. Deep down he knew he’d pick dare. There’s no way he’d pick truth, he doesn’t like everyone knowing his business. 

“Dare.” Ty said as he didn’t waste a second thinking about it.

“I dare you to kiss Annie.” Gabe said with a straight face as he looked at Ty then at Annie and then back at Ty. 

Annie’s eyes widened as she couldn’t believe what Gabe had just dared Ty to do. The last thing she wanted to do was cause problems between CeCe and Ty. She saw that CeCe wasn’t pleased with Gabe’s dare for Ty. Everyone could feel the tension in the room. Ty just wanted to kill Gabe for putting them in this position, especially Annie.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Ty said as he thought back to the last time he and Annie kissed the night he took her home after she had gotten drunk at the gymnasium at the high school. 

“Come on dude. It’s just a dare.” Gabe rebutted back. “Plus, there’s no harm in kissing a girl that’s a friend.” Gabe continued as he knew that hopefully this dare would help his friend out by seeing that he is in denial about his feelings towards Annie. 

Ty looked over at Annie who looked like she wanted to run and never look back. “Annie, we don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Ty explained as the last thing he wanted to do was humiliate her more than she already was. He just wanted to protect her unlike the last time. 

Annie sat there in silence as she thought about what would happen if she kissed Ty on this dare. She looked over at CeCe who wasn’t pleased. Annie took the drink that was in front of her and chugged it before getting up from her spot. 

“A dare is a dare.” Annie responded as Ty met her half way. 

“Are you sure? We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Ty whispered into Annie’s ear as he didn’t need or want anyone to hear what he was saying. It didn’t concern them not in the slightest. 

“Yeah. I’m sure. It’s just a kiss, Ty.” Annie responded as she knew deep down that it wouldn’t just be a kiss for her. If she backed out it would just make matters worse. It would be all over the school by Monday that she chickened out, she didn’t need that kind of attention. 

“Okay. So I’m just gonna go for it.” Ty said as he didn’t want to startle her.

As he said Ty went for it, he pulled Annie in for a kiss. When he kissed her something changed for him, he couldn’t exactly put his finger on it; but he knew something changed. Annie wanted to smile as he kissed her but she couldn’t bring herself to do so. Everyone in the room could see the sparks flying between the two best friends from just one kiss. Ty pulled away even though his body was telling him to continue but his head was telling him the opposite. Annie couldn’t help but feel disappointed when she felt him pull away, she didn’t dare show her disappointment. 

“I think I’m gonna go.” CeCe said as she couldn’t deal with the fact that her boyfriend had to kiss someone she couldn’t stand. 

“Really?” Ty asked as he sat back down next to CeCe. He watched Annie take her seat but not before taking a swig of the bottle of tequila sitting on the table. 

“Yeah.” CeCe said as she couldn’t help but notice that Ty couldn’t take his eyes off of Annie who was sitting across from them.

“I’ll call you later.”

“No. I’m done with this. I’m done with you. We’re over.” CeCe whispered as she didn’t want to make a scene. 

“Wait, are you mad about the dare? That was just a dare. Nothing more.” Ty said as he tried to act as if it meant nothing to him.

“Look, tonight made it very clear that you’re not into me. I’m not the one you want. Goodbye.” CeCe said as she got up to leave not giving him another chance to talk. 

Ty just watched CeCe, he didn’t bother to chase after her because he knew deep down she was right. He was just using her as a distraction, at least that’s how it started. He cared about her as a friend. Nothing more. Honestly, if someone asked him to pick between Annie Sullivan and CeCe Matney, he’d pick Annie every single time without question. 

Annie just watched as Ty let CeCe walk away. It surprised her to say the least. Natalie made her way over to Annie. “I think I’m gonna go now.” Natalie said as she took her keys out of her purse. 

“What? I’ll go with you.” Annie protested as she didn’t really want to be left here by herself.

“No, you should stay. Talk to him.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Come on now, Annie. Everyone saw that kiss between the two of you. There were sparks flying everywhere. I’ve read about it in books but I’ve never actually seen it in person. Until tonight. That kiss between you and Ty wasn’t just a kiss between friends. You know it. I know it. And I’m willing to bet my college to tuition money that Ty knows it too. Just talk to him. You’ll thank me later. I’ll call you tomorrow. I want all the details.” Natalie whispered before she headed home, leaving Annie stranded. 

Annie knew deep down that Natalie was right that she needed to talk to Ty but now wasn’t the time seeing as CeCe most likely broke up with him. Annie started to clean up as everyone else slowly made their way out the door. Ty walked to the door thanking everyone for coming. Ty sighed as he knew he needed to clean up the mess before his mom got home. Ty was shocked to see Annie in his living room.

“I thought you left already.” Ty said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Nope, still here.” Annie said as she continued to throw all the empty bottles and cups into the trash bag.

“Where’s Natalie?”

“She left.”

“Oh, she left you stranded?”

“That’s one way to put it.”

“Annie, you don’t have to help me clean up.” Ty said as he joined her in cleaning up the mess his friends left him to deal with.

“It’s no problem. The last thing you need is for your mom to come home and see all of this.” Annie chuckled as she thought bout Maddie walking through the door seeing the mess that Ty and his friends made. 

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” 

Annie and Ty worked together to clean up. They knew if they worked as a team the quicker they’d be done with things. Kyle walked in after making sure Nellie got home safely. He didn’t say a word, he just headed upstairs. He didn’t dare bother to interrupt them. He saw the same exact sparks flying between his brother and their friend. Annie grabbed two waters from the refrigerator as Ty took out the last trash bag.

“Here.” Annie said as she handed him a water. 

“Thanks. I really appreciate all of your help tonight. If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t even be half way done cleaning up this mess. You’re the best.” Ty said as he noticed that Annie started to blush.

“It was not a problem at all. This was fun and all but I should probably head home now. I’ll see you later.” Annie said as she grabbed her purse and phone as she headed to the door to leave.

“Wait, it’s late. You shouldn’t be walking alone. If anything were to happen to you and our moms found out I let you walk home alone they’d kill me. Let me drive you home. It’s the least I can do. I mean you basically saved my butt tonight.” 

“Thank you for the offer but I don’t want to trouble you. You’re already home. There’s no sense of you having to go out just to take me home. I’ll text you a stupid meme when I get home. I promise.” Annie said as she didn’t want to be in a car with Ty right now, especially not after their kiss.

“Annie, I’m not taking no for an answer. I’ll have you home in less than five minutes. Come on, let’s get you home.” Ty said as he wasn’t ready to say goodbye to her quite yet. He grabbed his keys and phone before heading to the door. “Kyle, I’m gonna take Annie home. I’ll be back in a minute.” Ty hollered up the stairs before giving Annie a smile who was right behind him. 

Annie and Ty made their way to his car in silence. Ty opened the door for her, even though he knew she was more than capable of doing it herself. He waited until she buckled her seatbelt before closing the door and making his way over to the driver’s side. Ty knew he needed to talk to Annie about the kiss they shared during Gabe’s dare. He felt something and he knew she did too. There was no denying it. 

“Annie, we need to talk.” Ty sighed as he looked over at the gorgeous girl sitting in the passenger seat. 

“We do?” Annie asked as she tried to play it off as if she didn’t know what he was talking about. 

“Yes, about the kiss.” Ty hesitated as he wasn’t sure how to bring this up.

“What about it?”

“It meant something and I know you felt it too. That kiss was the best kiss ever.” Ty smirked as he remembered the voice message that Annie left him a few months again, claiming that their kiss was the best kiss ever.

“You have a girlfriend.” 

“Not anymore. She ended things because she could tell that I wasn’t interested in her not in a romantic way, anyway.”

“Oh.” Annie said as she couldn’t bring herself to look into gorgeous blue eyes of his. She knew if she did she’d be a goner. Annie noticed that Ty had pulled into her driveway. “I should get inside. It’s late.” Annie said as she started to open the door.

“Wait. Annie. I need to know what you’re thinking, what you’re feeling, I need to know everything. Please.” 

“I don’t know what to make of any of this. Things are just so complicated already and I don’t know exactly how I feel.” Annie sighed as she still couldn’t bring herself to look at him. She lied, Annie knew exactly how she felt about him. It hasn’t changed not in the slightest. She had feelings for him.

“That’s okay. I’m not going to disregard how you’re feeling. Your feelings are and will always be valid. Don’t you forget that.” Ty said as he put his hand on Annie’s. He was relieved when she didn’t pull away. Maybe there was hope for them after all. 

Annie felt that Ty had placed his handed on top of hers, causing her to freak out on the inside. She wasn’t sure if she should pull away or not. Annie decided it would make things even weirder between them if she pulled away now. “I should really go inside now. I’ll text you a stupid meme later.” Annie sighed as she pulled her hand away even though she didn’t want to. The warmth of his hand was everything to her. She got out of the car closing the door behind her.

“Wait!” Ty said as he got out of the driver’s seat running over to her. “I really like you. I know you don’t know how you’re feeling but I just want you to know that I’ll wait for you no matter how long it takes. You’re worth the wait, Annie. That’s one thing I’m sure of. I’ll be here so take your time.” Ty sighed as he looked at Annie who was the most gorgeous girl he had ever laid eyes on.

Annie stood there looking at the ground, trying not to look at him because she knew all it would take was one look from him and she’d give in. Ty moved closer to her as he broke the distance between them. She knew if he came any closer, that would just cause more problems. Annie slowly looked up to see Ty’s gorgeous blue eyes staring at her with nothing but concern.

“Fuck it.” Annie whispered moving closer to Ty who knew exactly what was about to happen as he felt Annie’s lips on his. 

Annie ran her fingers through his hair as he placed his hands on her waist pulling her even closer to him. Ty couldn’t help but smile as he was kissing the only girl in the world that mattered to him. He felt Annie smile against his lips as they continued to make out in the middle of her driveway. Annie pulled away from his lips even though she didn’t want to. 

“You’re amazing.” Ty smiled as he rested his forehead against hers. “Why’d you stop?” 

“You’re not too bad yourself. I stopped because anyone can drive by and see us. The last thing we need is for someone to see us. If word got back to my mom that I was kissing some boy in the driveway it would be never ending.” Annie said as she entwined her fingers with Ty’s who was looking at her as if she was the only girl in the universe. 

“Some boy, huh? I guess I see your point but I don’t care who sees us.”

“Lord knows my mom would have a heart attack if she found out. Trust me, it’s better that we stopped before someone saw us. You know how the people of Serenity love their gossip. We don’t need that especially when neither one of us have any idea what’s happening here.” 

“I guess you’re right. What is exactly happening here?” Ty raised his eyebrow. He wanted to know what was going on inside her head.

“I really like you as well but I’m not sure if I’m ready for the whole town to know that. I just know that I don’t want us to go back to ignoring each other.”

“I see your point. That’s not going to happen. I won’t let it. We can hangout like we used to and when you’re comfortable letting everyone know that we’re together we’ll let them know. There’s no need to rush. I’ve got all the time in the world. Like I said earlier you’re worth it. I’m not about to walk away now. As much as it pains me to say this, it’s getting late; we should get you inside.” Ty said as he walked Annie towards her front door. 

Annie didn’t say a word as Ty held her hand as they stood there at her front door. Annie wrapped her arms around him pulling him in for a hug. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist pulling her as close as he could to him. Annie felt a sense of relief when she was in his arms. It was as if nothing could hurt her when she was with him. She felt the safest when she was with him. She always has since they were little. That’s one thing that has never changed. She felt Ty pull away from their embrace first, causing her to frown slightly.

“I’ll call you when I get home in like two minutes. Good night, Annie.” Ty smiled as he kissed her lips.

“I’d like that. Good night, Townsend.” Annie said as she kissed his cheek. Ty felt a little disappointed that it was just a kiss on the cheek so he felt they needed to kiss her again. 

Ty watched Annie walk inside and close the door before he made his way back to his car. Ty wasn’t sure what tomorrow, let alone the future had in store for him and Annie. But one thing he knew for sure was that he wasn’t about to let her go again. He finally admitted his feelings for her there was no way he was going to let anything or anyone get in the way of their happiness. Ty and Annie were finally in the same place when it came to how they felt about one another.

Ty pulled out his phone searching for Gabe’s contact info. “Thanks for the dare, Dude. You’re always right. I need to listen to you more often. I appreciate it.” He smiled as he had no one else to thank for opening his eyes. If it wasn’t for Gabe daring him to kiss Annie tonight, they wouldn’t be where they were now.

“I told you that you’d thank me later! So you and Annie, huh? I want details!” Gabe responded back as Ty just chuckled. 

“When the time is right, you’ll be the first one to know everything. Thanks again!” 

Ty pulled up Annie’s contact info and called her like he said he would. They spent the rest of the night on the phone talking like they used to. Everything was right in the world for Ty Townsend. He finally got the girl who he never imagined being with and he had no one other than his best friend to thank for that. Truth or Dare may be his new favorite game.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y’all think! I’m been kind of in a writing funk as of late but I finally was able to write something descent. I hope y’all enjoyed it.


End file.
